


I'll Do Anything

by PerfectLittleKing



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SnowBaz, Watford (Simon Snow), teenage emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLittleKing/pseuds/PerfectLittleKing
Summary: The weather outside is so bad that The Mage has made sure that all students stay in their buildings. With that being said, Simon and Baz are practically stuck in their dorm room. They both decide to take the time to catch up on their assignments, but Simon needs help and the only one to ask is Baz.





	I'll Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it snows in April. Sadly, for me, classes weren't cancelled, but this still got written some how. So I hope you enjoy this. I'm still working on Normal Magick by the way!

With the inclement weather outside, students were advised to stay in their dorms. The winter storm was tearing up the campus of Watford that November day. There was already about a metre of snow outside and it didn’t seem like it was going to lighten up. The Mage sure that none of the students were to get hurt during the monster storm. He was the one who had put the house arrest on practically every student.

Some students decided to take the day and rest, others decided to catch up on their assignments. Baz was one of those students to work on an assignment for Political Science. His computer was out with headphones connected, just to drain out his roommate’s muttering nonsense. Simon Snow. The mini-Mage, a magician who can’t control his own magic. Whatever you call him, Baz had worse. He truly hated his roommate.

The issue with this house arrest, Baz couldn’t leave his dorm nor could his roommate. They were stuck in the room together. It was practically hellfire. Luckily, both of them were on their own bed working on something. Baz, his assignment. Simon, the same assignment. The assignment wasn’t that difficult, but it did take some time. Another essay. 

Baz was fighting for top marks with Bunce, one of Simon’s friends, in the class. The other one was average for this class and usually had worked with his friend on the assignments. It made it go quicker and easier. Today he didn’t have anyone, but Baz. The problem with that was he knew better than ask Baz anything. It had been about two hours of working on the assignment and Simon couldn’t keep himself from asking.

“Hey Baz?” He asked looking towards his roommate.

Silence. He didn’t even hear his name being called or he was just ignoring the other. Probably the latter, Simon thought.

“Hey Baz!” He raised his voice a bit louder, hoping that could grab his attention.

The pale one stopped typing for a moment and just moved his eyes to glare towards his annoying roommate. He didn’t say anything. The death glare coming from him sent shivers down Simon’s back. A gesture that showed he didn’t want to be bothered.

“Baz, can uh.. Do you understand the assignment?” He ignored the warning signs. The room was protecting the two from any physical violence.

A sigh came from Baz as he pulled his headphones off from his ears. “What do you want, Snow?” He was irritated just from hearing the other’s voice.

“I was uh… Usually Penelope helps me with assignments like this.”

“She’s not here.” Baz was glad. He didn’t need Snow’s friend barging into the room.

“I know. I know. I just… could you help me instead?” Simon lowered his head towards the assignment. Part of him was now regretting this conversation.

“No.”

Baz put back his headphones on and went back to his assignment. He should’ve turned the volume up on the music, but he didn’t. He knew Simon was going to try again soon. Stubborn idiot. 

“Please Baz.” Simon begged for a moment. “I’ll do anything.”

Those three words were a blessing to one and a curse to another. A darken smirk seemed to develop on Baz’s lips. A worried expression cultivated on Simon. A blessing to Baz, but a curse to Simon.

“Anything?” Baz pulled the headphones off of one ear. He needed to make sure he had heard the correct thing.

A sad nod came from Simon. He was now all regret.

“Hand over your heart and repeat it Snow.” Baz commanded. It was like a pledge. A form of a spell.

Simon had done what he was told and repeated what he said. “I’ll do anything for you Baz if you can help me with the assignment.” Simon tried to keep his emotions intact. Afraid wasn’t the right word, but Simon was in fear of Baz now.

A nod came from Baz before unplugging his headphones and getting off his bed. What had surprised Simon the most was, Baz had joined him on his bed with his computer. He sat on the edge with his legs dangling off the side. He had put his computer by his side before grabbing Simon’s and putting it on his lap. He had read over the assignment and fixed it up to make it actually follow the guidelines.

It took about twenty minutes until Baz had given Simon his computer back. “There.” He checked his own assignment then glanced back at Simon’s assignment to make sure he did not just copy his onto Snow’s.

Simon took a moment and read what Baz had fixed. It wasn’t much it seemed just grammatical errors and reworded a whole paragraph. At first Simon didn’t even recognise his own work, but about ninety percent of it was still his. It worked. He wasn’t shooting for hundred and ten percent on the assignment. He just wanted to have something that could raise his grade up just a point or two. This seemed more than that. He truly owed Baz now.

He had put his computer on his pillow and looked towards the other. “What… What do I owe you?” Simon asked. 

He seemed to avoid eye contact with his roommate. His eyes did fall on the closed window across the room. Maybe that was why he felt a touch warmer than normal. His eyes dropped back to his lap.

“Get on with it.” Simon sputtered nervously. 

Baz gave out a sharp laugh and looked at his roommate. It was amusing to the vampire to see how nervous his roommate was. It felt like he was handed the crown of Snow’s life right now.

“Alright.” He adjusted his posture before easing Simon’s chin to look to him.

“Kiss me.” He said with no hesitation. “Kiss me, Snow.” Baz repeated.

The blue eyes grew wide as he heard that. Kiss him? Baz wanted to him to kiss him? This was a joke right? His face was starting to burn with every thought of it. The thing was, he said he would do anything for Baz and here it was. He would just do a quick peck. That was it. Nothing more. Plus, neither of them were gay… Right?

A nod came from Simon before leaning towards Baz. His lips barely brushed against his enemy’s. The slight taste of Baz seemed to drag Simon in closer. It was quite different compared to a kiss he had with Agatha, but he just believed it was because he had kissed a vampire. He didn’t stop getting closer to Baz.

Baz was just expecting a kiss on the cheek or barely touching of their lips, but no. Simon took it further. He could feel Simon’s lips parting. The taste of cinnamon and brimstone. Never did he think he would taste like that.

It was Baz who was the one who broke the kiss. He had pushed Simon against his chest away from him. A slight singe was felt in his palm. He had completely forgot that Simon was wearing that cross around his neck. Luckily the fabric from his shirt had subsided the pain.

Baz had gotten off Simon’s bed and grabbed his computer before climbing back into his. He plugged back his headphones in and acted like nothing had happened. Though he wouldn’t forget it. His first kiss was with Simon Snow. 

To Simon, Baz just forgot about the kiss. Was he supposed to do the same? He wished he could really. He could still taste Baz’s lips on his. It had caused him to run his thumb on his bottom to lip to prove to him they still weren’t snogging. The kiss felt more alive than any he had with Agatha. He wasn’t sure if that was real or not. Maybe Baz just sent a fake memory to Simon to shut him up.

Since he wasn’t sure if it was reality or some twisted dream, he wouldn’t tell anyone. Neither did Baz tell anyone. He was still locked in the closet.

They both could agree on one thing. They wanted another, but neither would tell the other. They, of course, were enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, I take requests and stuff like that. Tumblr is: PerfectLittleKing.


End file.
